


woah okay spinel, bold.

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, First Kiss, Oops, i meant top but im too lazy, spinel is a tob, there will be fluff with these two in the future. THEY ARE CUTIES, ugh omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Pink Pearl is excited to see her best friend.(canon compliant)





	woah okay spinel, bold.

**Author's Note:**

> they've known each other for 3 months. pink had left for earth for a week to sight see.
> 
> spinel is very excited.
> 
> woah okay spinel, bold.

She had always had fun with her friends. A few different experiences here and there, but mostly they were fun and enjoyable!

And then _she _happened.

_She_ was a diamond, the littlest diamond. Pink Diamond. And she had ruined Spinel's life. Spinel had always wanted to have fun, and she did! But soon Pink Diamond had grown bored of her games, and threw her out like she was some useless toy, only meant to entertain her. Was that what Spinel was? Useless, pointless entertainment? Pink's original Pearl didn't think so.

* * *

Pink practically bounced through the halls, ignoring Yellow and Blue's annoyed groans from behind her as they tried to catch up. She wanted to get to her shared room with her best friend Spinel immediately! She skidded to a halt as she turned and pushed opened the doors, booming with excited laughter as she bounded into the room and tackled Spinel with a hug. Spinel returned it just as excitedly, standing up and somehow _spinning_ the taller Pearl around in circles. Pink enjoyed this side of herself. In public she was quiet and reserved, but with Spinel she could be as excited and crazy as she liked. That was how Spinel liked it.

Pink pulled away from the embrace. "Earth sucks!" She groaned, falling back on a chair the Pebbles had quickly constructed. "Tell me about it. That place is just a constant reminder of her." Spinel replied, preferring to pace around the room instead of sitting down. That's just how Spinel was, endless energy that couldn't be contained. Pink adored that about her. Come to think of it, she adored everything about Spinel. Her elastic limbs, her deep magenta eyes, the way her cheeks lit up when Pink complimented her... Pink could go on for days, but she decided against it in favor of venting about her short trip to the green planet. "It smells horrible, the humans are annoying and gross and then there's all those crazy colors... I do have to admit though, it was pretty beautiful. I can see why Pink had wanted to protect it."

Spinel tensed at the name, but relaxed quickly, turning her gaze over to Pink. "Well, I'm just glad you're back. It was getting pretty boring, juggling for myself here. I need an audience!" she said playfully, her voice edged with fake drama. "Oh what will I ever do without my best friend, Pink! How could you leave me and go to that disgusting planet?" She went on, the only difference being that her voice was now covered with dramatization and fake sadness. She exaggerated her limbs as she talked, making Pink giggle loudly and cover her mouth, attempting to play along. "Woe is me! I can not stand to see you sad any longer! I am back now! Can you ever forgive me, my dear Spinel?" The gem in question blushed, breaking character, but continued loudly. "I have only one simple request before I unleash my storm of emotions, dear Pink!" Bravery flashed in Spinel's eyes before she leaned forward, touching her forehead to Pink's, making her blush as she stared into Pink's deep eyes. It happened naturally, with both leaning in slowly, their lips touching and their eyes closing. 

It was by all standards a chaste kiss. But with that kiss they discovered their feelings were mutual to each other, that they would never be alone again.

That they will always have each other.

"Are we interrupting something?" Spinel and Pink's eyes shot open, pulling away quickly as they both blushed madly and turned towards Yellow and Blue, who were now standing in the doorway. Blue was covering her mouth, attempting to hide her giggles while Yellow just raised an eyebrow (if she had any) and continued staring. Blue stopped her giggling and spoke softly.

"Absolute power couple." 

**Author's Note:**

> im with blue here


End file.
